


I used to dream that you would talk to me

by fluorescent_gaydolesence



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescent_gaydolesence/pseuds/fluorescent_gaydolesence
Summary: 1x11 left me a bit sad so I decided to write a little one shot on how I would’ve wanted Penelope and Josie to interact.So that’s basically what this is :)English isn’t my first language, so I’m sorry for any mistakes ;)





	I used to dream that you would talk to me

“Just make sure you read it in private.” 

Penelopes eyes flickered to the side as   
she smiled shyly at her ex girlfriend. She held the small folded sheet of paper loosely between her index and middle finger, her arm stretched out towards Josie. Her ex was sitting on the grand staircase hiding behind a strangely euphoric Hope Mikaelson.   
She looked up at her in a way that made Penelopes heart speed up even more. If it was because of the unreadable expression in Josies eyes or how nervous she was to open up to her in such a vulnerable way, Penelope didn’t know. Maybe it was also because of the faint smell of the younger girls perfume, lily and jasmine, that she could smell all around her. It engulfed her completely, hit her straight in the heart and made her think about better times.   
She was painfully aware of Josies presence in every way possible, just like it had always been. Nothing had changed for her even though she had tried to step back so many times, pulling up a wall on her way, only for it to be brought down again by the smallest looks and simplest smiles. 

A forced smile made its way to Josies face. “Oh, I’m not gonna read it at all.” 

If Penelopes heart was a vial, it would’ve shattered into a million pieces, spilling all of her hopes and dreams onto the dark wooden floor.   
Why had she been so stupid to think that one kiss could’ve turned all the tables back around? She brought this upon herself after all. Breaking up with Josie a few months ago had of course taken all of her chances to be close to this stronger version of her ex girlfriend again. One that knew who and what she wanted and needed without paying too much attention to other people’s opinions and feelings.   
Even her letter couldn’t have changed that. 

Penelope collected the last pieces of dignity she had and recollected herself. Shoulders back, lips pressed hard together, head high.   
And with one last look at Josie she barely waved with her hand, gesturing for her minions to follow her.   
Every step she took away from the staircase felt like a crack in her soul, resounding through her whole body.   
How had they gotten this far?  
The mesmerising moments they’d spent together in those very same halls had passed in the blink of an eye. Penelope had tried to keep those memories safe, never letting them slip too far away. But the realisation painfully hit her. However close she wanted to keep them, they were slipping just like Josie was. To be seen as the evil temptress that had shattered her heart was one thing, but being treated as a normal person that was now not a part of her daily life anymore was another thing.   
Time heels wounds and people move on. How stupid she had been. She had thought that she would always be part of Josies life, a thought she couldn’t shake out of her head no matter how hard she tried. It was wishful thinking, really. Cause that was what Josie was for her.  
You only ever realise what you had in someone that would always wait for you until one day they don’t. 

Penelope opened the wooden door to her dorm room a few minutes later, taking slow and defeated steps. Her eyes fell onto the crumpled pieces of paper that were spread all over her bed, spilling onto the carpet and floor. The moonlight was shining ever so slightly onto these excerpts of her deepest feelings. She had spent hours trying to find the perfect words to tell Josie how she was still so deeply in love with her, how she’d never stopped. Why she had broken up with her and how time had made bigger people out of both of them.   
She kneeled down, suddenly overwhelmed by the recent turn of events. A sob made its way up her throat as she picked up the letter that was closest to her. 

I wanted you to finally take care of yourself. You are the most amazing person I have ever met in my life and you are so important to me. But you couldn’t grow while I was with you. I had to let you go and I am so sorry that I brought you pain. I never ever wanted you to hurt, JoJo. Not you, not ever.   
And I am so incredibly proud of you, of all you have achieved and how you started to step up for yourself more than you ever did. Don’t you dare think you were ever not enough. You were everything I could’ve ever wished for and that is why - 

Penelope threw the paper to the floor and pulled her knees close to her chest. The pain was barely tolerable and it was tearing her apart, eating her up from the inside. The hole in her chest that was once filled with Josie was pulling her in, Josie still being the only thought on her mind. How she could still lose herself inside the depths of her brown eyes even from across the room. Penelope wanted to drown in them and never resurface.   
She let her head fall back against the door and let out a shaky breath. The loss was noticeable in every part of her body, goosebumps making their way up her arms and down her legs.   
Somebody knocked on her door.   
Penelope flinched at the sudden sound and she used her hands to shakily wipe the tears from her face.

“Penelope? Are you there?” 

Her eyes widened at the familiar sound of Josies voice. She tried to control her breath, not making a single sound as she let the memory of all the times she had heard the melodic sound echo through her body. The rich and cute laugh rushing through her, it had always been her favourite. 

“I - I read your letter. Will you let me in?”  
How magical. Were voices supposed to make you feel this euphoric? Like you could do anything you’ve ever dreamed of just by hearing their voice? 

“Penny?”

Penelope got up in slow motion, letting her hand travel up the door and lingering over the knob for a moment. Her breathing was uneven, her heart beating at the speed of light. She opened the door.   
And there was Josie.   
Her cheeks were flushed a faint shade of red, she was breathing like she had just run a marathon. Penelopes heart stopped.   
Josie was a sight for the goods, her beautiful dark eyes pulling her in. She seemed nervous, trying to hold herself steady, stepping from one foot into the other. She was wearing her standard Salvatore Uniform with a bright yellow jumper. She was looking at her bluntly, pupils completely dilated. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

“Did you mean what you said in that letter?”

The letter. Josie was holding it in her hand, clutching it tightly against her chest. 

“You read it.” Penelope swallowed nervously.

“I - I’m sorry. I was unfair to you and it was just - I was confused and hurt and anxious. And you were just playing me.”

Josie dropped her hands in defeat and let her eyes travel around the room nervously, not focusing on Penelopes face. 

“I didn’t think you would. You had every right not to.” She didn’t dare to say anything else. Didn’t want to destroy the only chance she had to be this close the Josie. The brunette girl speaking to her was a bonus, a dream she would’ve never expected to come true. 

Josie held the paper up to Penelopes face.   
“Why did you only say it now?”  
“I don’t think I-“  
“You let me believe that you hated me and that I wasn’t good enough! That you didn’t want to be with me because you didn’t feel the same way! And when you kissed me like that in the hallway last month? Of course I didn’t know what to think. You could’ve told me that you were hurting as well. Do you even know how I feel now?   
I hated you for so long, I insulted you and hurt you. And you did it for me?”

Penelope was shocked. Out of everything she had expected to happen, this outcome definitely wasn’t one of them. Her ex girlfriend standing in front of her, raging, all flushed cheeks and big eyes. And oh so radiantly beautiful. Penelope smiled. 

“ I have always loved you, from the moment I saw you spilling smoothie all over yourself on those stairs. To the first time you told me how you felt under the stars. Showing me how all those beautiful galaxies were millions of miles away and shining just on us that night. The way your eyes lit up when you were speaking about your passion, them being the only lights I ever payed attention to that very night. How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist. And oh, your passion. How could I not love you Josie? Not only do you make my world so much brighter every day, you are the reason I want to get up every morning. You were my first love, first everything and you still are the first thing I think about.   
And I will always be there for you. Now it is my turn. I will wait for you if that is what you want. I will let you go if that is what you want.   
Forever yours,   
P.”

When she finished, there were tears threatening to spill out of Josies eyes. She was slightly out of breath. Penelope carefully reached out to touch the hand that still held her letter, shakily grazing the slender fingers with hers. 

“Of course I meant it.”

The next thing she felt was Josies mouth on hers, making her stumble back against her door, her breath hitching. She reacted after a second, moving her lips against Josies. It had been such a long time since she’d felt her soft touch.   
Her fingers moved up to graze the other girls neck, the tender skin over her pulse point. Josie smiled into the kiss and softly moved away to let both of them catch their breath.   
“You know I love you too, right?”

Penelope leaned her forehead against Josies, drawing in a shaky breath. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the closeness of her lover, feeling her in every single pore. 

“We need to figure out how to move on from here.” Penelopes Hand found Josies waist.

“Yes. But not now. Now I just want to be close to you.”  
And with a small content smile, she pressed another soft kiss on Penelopes lips.

“We have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> That was my little story :)   
> Hope you liked it


End file.
